twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
= Robin = Known Information Robin spent most of his life as part of the Cestral military. During the war against Bel'e'athru Robin was sent to Port Frey as part of the defense of the city and survived the siege. After the war had concluded and cleanup was well under way Robin returned to Cestral only to find it under demon attack. As Fort Cestral had fallen he made his way to the highlands where much of the population was in hiding. He felt somewhat bitter about defending the Returned only to see his homeland in flames and it was only when the Returned finally came to Cestral's aid that his faith began to renew. Robin joined up with the forces that went to retake on Fort Cestral and it was during this battle that he fell. Robin was revived by Aidhrael in a strange, unknown darkness. There were others there with Aidhrael - Tira, Patches, and Heart Eater. They traveled for weeks, not feeling true hunger, thirst, or exhaustion. Another body was found and resurrected and Klish joined the small band. After months of travel finally noise was heard - however it was anything but a welcoming, inviting sound. In the distance, a light was seen and the group hurried towards it as the sound closed in behind them. The six spilled out of the obelisk and into the presence of Aleister Moridaine and a group he had gathered who were attuned to and activating the stone. An inky monster tried to force its way out of the obelisk as well but was stopped by the ending of the ritual. Alive and in one piece Robin joined the other eleven individuals in carrying the obelisk from where it was found and all the way to Port Frey. Despite having been to Port Frey before Robin felt strange and out of place within the city and at a loss for a cause. Robin mentioned this to Aleister who then charged him with keeping an eye on the obelisk and taking whatever measures may be necessary to ensure that it is protected. As Robin settled into life at Port Frey he began to spend more and more time around the Golden Kilt, a new Cestral pub in the area. He has also begun looking into the wildlife and surroundings of Port Frey after meeting a number of strange creatures ranging from fey to oddly intelligent butterflies. Status Robin holds no pins of status, nor seems to have the aspiration for any at this time. Allies * Aidhrael * Patches * Hearteater * Klish * Aleister Moridaine * Yurök * Mr. Wigle * Itzel * Zaheras * The Cestrel of Port Frey * Maël * Key Enemies * None. Obituaries * N/A Rumors * Rumor has it, Robin is in a complicated romance with some butterflies. Quotes * N/A Character Inspirations Robin was originally one the NPC guards that came in with Lady Shayla after the ending of the Battle of Port Frey. The idea was to drink and to sing to both celebrate victory and remember the lost. This included quickly learning 'Here's a Health to the Company' and, surprisingly, failing to forget the song afterwards. Occasionally, when the song was overheard Robin would pop into mind and grow a little bit until he finally became someone fleshed out enough to be worth playing. Soundtrack The Rising of the Moon The Parting Glass Health to the Company